¿Alucinaciones?
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Zoey trata de ir a la escuela con sus amigos pero aun no ha superado la muerte de su madre pero qu pasara cuando vea a un muchacho en la calle ¿Realmente sera Heath o solo son alucinciones? pasen y lean! Necesario haber leido el 8vo libro!xD


_**¿Alucinaciones?**_

_**Capitulo único**_

_**Zoey Pov.**_

Después de que pase en la mitad del _día_ pensando en la muerte de mi madre, dormí un ratito con mi súper sexy Guardián.

Intente no pensar en las imágenes que Nyx me había mostrado hace unas horas atrás pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos estas se repetían constantemente.

"_Aparte de eso, tenemos el problema de Rephaim"_ pensé mientras cambiaba de posición en la cama y trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Sé que mi mejor amiga lo ama pero díganme ¿Cómo confiarían en una _persona_ que ha hecho muchas maldades y ha vivido en la oscuridad por años? Sinceramente yo no lo haría.

Este problema me estaba sacando tantas canas que podría considerarme una abuela con un buen cuerpo.

"_Mi abuela"_

Tan rápido como ese pensamiento llego a mi cabeza comencé a preguntarme muchas cosas acerca del bienestar de mi abuela, y entre esas cosas estaba la noticia de la muerte de mi madre.

Y ahí va de nuevo, ¿es que acaso no puedo dejar de mencionarlo?

-¿Zoey? ¿Estas despierta?-dijo una voz algo canastada a mi lado.

-¿Eh? Si… ¿acaso te desperté?-le dije mientras me viraba para mirarlo fijamente.

Debo decir que mi guardián si era muy sexy, en especial ahora que llevaba el cabello despeinado y con su cara de niño-pequeño-soñoliento.

-Hey, no hay problema-dije Stark mientras me daba un abrazo.

Trate de concentrarme en su cálido abrazo pero eso hizo que a mi mente viniera _Heath._

-¿Zoey? ¿Estas bien?-dijo mi guardián.

-Si, solo recordaba-dije mientras me acurrucaba más a él.

-Se que todo esto es difícil de superar, pero hay que seguir adelante-dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Creo que tienes razón-dije mientras también bajaba de la cama, en dirección a la cocina.

-Recuerda que debes ir a la Casa De La Noche-dijo Stark mientras sacaba unas cajas de cereales y nos íbamos al _comedor._

-Si papa-le dije con un tono de burla.

El solo me sonrió; tomo mi mano y nos fuimos al comedor.

Al llegar ahí pudimos ver que todos, tanto los novatos rojos como los azules, estaban disfrutando de un animado desayuno.

-¡Zoey, por aquí!-dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Me gire para divisar a mi mejor amiga, mis otros amigos, Aphrodita y… a Rephaim, sentados en una mesa muy grande con varias cajas de cereal y barras de granola.

Stark me dio una mirada de _yo hablare con ellos acerca de lo de tu madre_ y nos encaminamos a la mesa.

Las gemelas estaban hablando una conversación nada importante sobre _La moda de este verano _o _Las nuevas colecciones de Victoria Secret._

Decidí ignorar esa conversación y les dije un "buenos días" al que milagrosamente me respondieron y continuaron con su conversación como si nada.

Damien me saludo con un tímido "buenos días" y yo solo sonreí para su dirección, me alegraba que el ya estuviera mejor sentimentalmente.

Aphrodita se encontraba tan ocupada comiendo que cuando me vio solo bufo en nuestra dirección y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

Para nuestra desgracia Darius se había ido a revisar el perímetro por si acaso _Neferet_ nos hubiera seguido.

-¡Bueno días, Zoey!-reconocí al instante la voz de Stevie Rae mientras sonreía en mi dirección.

-Buenos días-dijo Rephaim mientras intentaba averiguar qué es lo que estaba comiendo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban debido a la vergüenza ya que lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa divertida.

En si el muchacho parecía adorable, eso sin contar la parte de el que es un monstruoso pájaro.

Decid apartar esas ideas de mi cabeza y responderles.

-Buenos días a todos-dije mientras comía mi tazón de Conde Chocula.

Stark susurro un "buenos días" y se sentó a comer a mi lado mientras el resto hablaba y hablaba de sus necesidades o algo.

Las gemelas de sus… cosas, Damien hablaba con Duquesa quien estaba a su lado, Stevie Rae le explicaba algo de la comida a Rephaim, y Stark hablaba con… Aphrodita.

No me preocupe por eso ya que me sentía tan vacía que decidí apagar mis oídos y solo comer mi cereal favorito.

Cuando termine pude sentir la mirada de todos en mi, incluso la de Stark, pero no me moleste en hablar ni nada porque hasta ahora sé que mi guardián les había contado acerca de mi _madre_ a todos.

* * *

><p>Tan rápido como termine de arreglarme, cogí mis libros y me dirigí hacia la puerta no sin antes de despedirme de mi gata Nala.<p>

Afuera nos estaba esperando Darius y el resto de mis amigos para poder subirnos en el _hummer_ e ir al colegio.

Cuando llegue ahí, Damien puso una mano en mi hombro y las gemelas me vieron con una cara muy triste.

-Lo lamento Zoey-dijo él mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Lo sé-dije mientras trataba de que los pésames de mis amigos me arruinaran el ánimo.

-No debes estar así, que te parece si te compramos unos zapatos de regreso ¿no gemela?-Dijo Erin mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Definitivamente gemela, las compras ayudan a disolver las penas-dijo Shaunee mientras tomaba mi otra mano.

-Sacerdotisa, no quiero molestar su momento de re confortación, pero debemos irnos-dijo Darius apareciendo entre nosotros.

-C-Claro, vamos-dije mientras trataba de que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

Todos comenzamos a caminar hasta la azotea y pudimos divisar a muchos humanos caminando de un lado para el otro, ya que la azotea era usada para trabajadores de construcción.

Fui en dirección al _hummer_ para digerirnos a la Casa De La Noche, y frente a nosotros estaba una calle muy transitada; me quede atrás unos minutos ya que había muchos humanos.

Mi amigos ya habían cruzado y me esperaban a mí y justo cuando iba a cruzar…

Lo veo a _él._

Era tal y como yo lo recordaba pero ahora tenía su cabello rubio y creo que estaba algo bronceado.

Apenas lo vi caí de rodillas y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como fuentes de agua.

El me vio fijamente, y en un abrí y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido.

Mis amigos corrieron haber que tenia o si me había pasado algo ya que yo no podía dejar de llorar o pararme.

-¿Zoey estas bien?-dijo Damien

Solo llegue a asentir con mi cabeza suavemente.

-¿Qué te paso?-Dijo Shaunee.

-¿Y por qué estas llorando?-Dijo Erin.

Me sentía incapaz de hablar y lo único que salió de mi boca fue una palabra.

-_Heath_-dije con una voz quebrada y comencé a llorar silenciosamente.

Todo el mundo abrió sus ojos y me miro con tristeza.

-Zoey, tal vez debería quedarte hoy en los túneles, no estas en condiciones para ir a la escuela-Dijo Damien mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

Las gemelas asintieron a lo que había dicho Damien y yo también lo hice.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera tendras fuerzas para afrontar toda la mierda que Neferet haya preparado para ti-dijo Aphrodita apareciendo con Darius.

-Creo que ella tiene razón Sacerdotisa, debería quedarse y descansar-dijo el guerreo de Erebus.

-Y tal vez lo que viste fueron solo alucinaciones ya que has pasado por mucho-dijo de nuevo mi amigo.

-Esta bien.-dije mientars iba con ellos de regreso a los tuneles.

¿Y si lo que vi solo fueron alucinaciones? Tal vez si…

_O tal vez no…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo!<strong>

**Fue mas largo de lo que pensaba, casi me quedo dormida cuando lo estaba **

**Pero bueno…**

**Díganme si les gusto o no… ademas deben haber leído Awekened para entender este fic y mi otro fic**

**[Sorisa malévola]**

**Dejen sus reviews y gracias!**

**Att: Black Papermoon75**


End file.
